


Enthralled

by Skathii



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Angst, F/F, Jealousy, adora is just so jealous, and I think catra likes it, she def enjoys the attention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skathii/pseuds/Skathii
Summary: The night at Princess Prom did not go exactly as Adora had planned-- her friends are fighting, she's left alone, and worst of all, Catra makes an appearance with someone on her arm. Could this night get any worse? (spoiler: it can)





	Enthralled

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya'll I just really like the new She-ra, and I love jealousy/angst, hence this. I'm not quite sure where this is going, but it'll be a fun ride?

Adora was not jealous.

She could grow to be eight feet tall and shoot little lasers out of a glowing sword and her hair was freaking majestic while she did all that. 

She did not get jealous, or so she told herself as she watched Catra slink an arm over that tall woman with the lobster--scorpion?-- arms in a black number that showed every line of her body. It was nothing like Adora’s simple red dress, that did little to show off her figure. That woman looked like a woman, while Adora looked like a little girl playing the part. Perhaps she should have listened to Glimmer… no, she shooed the thought away. She had to stay focused. Those two were plotting something. She just knew it. 

From her perch on the balcony, Adora had a perfect view of the party. Princesses crowded the icy ballroom in groups of two or three. No one danced yet, though laughter and talking created a wave of noise that reached even the second level where Adora stood. Glimmer had run off at some point, muttering about Bow and Perfuma leaving Adora stranded by herself. She could try to make new friends… or she could run and hide in the lady’s room with a couple more drinks until Glimmer got over her weirdness. That sounded way better. Choice made, time to head to the bathroom— that was when she spotted them, strutting into the dance as if they belonged. As if they weren’t Horde soldiers. As if they weren’t the enemy. Adora had readied for a fight that had not yet come, though the party had been in full swing for 30 minutes. 

It hadn’t gone unnoticed by Adora how well that suit fit Catra. It accentuated the width of her shoulders, the slimness of her waist, the curve of her hips…. ugh. Now was not the time to be having these thoughts. Stupid Catra and her stupid face. 

The two had lingered in a corner for that entire time just…. talking? Or so they wanted to appear. Adora knew because she had tracked them visually for fifteen minutes, muscles tense and ready to spring into action. The stress of it must have been the reason her aggravation had also dramatically increased. It had nothing to do with how close that tall woman stood to Catra. Not all related to the way Catra let her. She curled the fingers of her right hand into a fist. Perhaps letting them get away with fifteen minutes unaccosted was too long. 

Catra leaned into the white haired woman and spoke into her ear. Even from here Adora could see how deeply blue Catra’s one eye was, the same color as She-ra’s glowing sword. Catra’s eye darted around the room as she spoke, as though surveying the weaknesses of everyone around her, when her gaze stopped on Adora. The party room felt so much smaller, more suffocating than before. Had the Kingdom of Snows always been this warm? It seemed unlikely with what it being literally an ice palace.

Their eyes locked for the span of too many heartbeats.

Catra smirked and pressed her lips to the tip of the woman’s earlobe.

With a crack, the glass goblet in Adora’s hand shattered. Dark red liquid drenched her fingers. Damn! She had borrowed this dress! A quick once over told her she did not spill on it, but if she didn’t wash her hand, it might end up on the cloth one way or another.

She had not even realized she was holding it so tight.

She had to get a grip on herself. Catra was baiting her, and Adora was falling for it. This was no way to figure out what they were up to. Adora took a long, deep breath and closed her eyes. 

She needed to follow them without them noticing her. She needed to get proof of their misdeeds and get them kicked out. She needed to do a lot of things, but first, she should probably wash her hands. Then, possibly a second drink was in her future. 

When Adora opened her eyes after a couple more steadying breathes, the two Horde members were gone.


End file.
